forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Local/Corpo d'água/doc
This template is for use in any article about bodies of water—rivers, oceans, lakes, pools, etc. Please add wiki links to articles for the relevant topics. Examples | raças = Elfos aquáticos | socrefs = | artigo = o | habitantes = yes | locais = yes | organizações = yes | assentamentos = yes | montanhas = | eventos = yes | comida e bebida = yes | itens = yes | nocat = true }} | raças = Aldani | socrefs = | artigo = o | habitantes = yes | locais = yes | organizações = | assentamentos = yes | montanhas = | eventos = | comida e bebida = | itens = | nocat = true }} Examples are shown to the right. Mar das Estrelas Cadentes | races = Sea elves | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} River Soshenstar | races = Aldani | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | mountains = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Usage Parameters ; image : Optional. An image of the body of water, or a map showing the location. Just list the name of the file. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. ; caption : Optional. A description of the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. Name of the body of water. Geography These parameters are for things you might find on a map showing the body of water. ; aliases : Optional. Any nicknames, slang names, or names in other languages for the location. ; type : Optional. The type of body of water. Usually, it will be one of the following types: :* Bay :* Lake :* Oasis :* Pond :* Pool :* Rapids :* River :* Sea :* Strait :* Stream :* Waterfall ; region : Optional. The region of Toril, e.g., the Western Heartlands or Maztica. If its not on Toril then put the plane of existence and/or a realm for this. ; size : Optional. How big is this body of water? For rivers, indicate a length. ; depth : Optional. The depth of the body of water. ; river source : Rivers only. Where does the river begin? This is usually a mountain or range. ; river mouth : Rivers only. Where does the river end? This is usually a lake or sea. ; tributaries : Rivers only. What other rivers feed this one? ; tributary of : Rivers only. Which other rivers does this river feed? ; georefs : Optional. You can place tags here and they will go in the Geography subheading rather than clutter up the infobox. Society If the body of water was inhabited by sentient beings, then these parameters describe aspects of society that might be useful for a traveler to know. ; races : Optional. The races of the known inhabitants. Use a if the proportions are known. ; socrefs : Optional. You can place tags here and they will go in the Society subheading rather than clutter up the infobox. Wiki Navigation ; usethe : Optional. Modifies the generated category links described below: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "the" before the name, e.g., "Settlements in the Sea of Falling Stars" instead of "Settlements in Sea of Falling Stars". ; useon : Optional. Modifies the generated category links described below: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "on" instead of "in" before the name, e.g., "Locations on Calim River" instead of "Locations in Calim River". ; inhabitants, locations, organizations, settlements, mountains, events, food and drink, items : Optional. Set these to any value (typically yes) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category. Other Location Templates * Template:Location * Template:Building * Template:Road * Template:Mountain Reference Category:Template documentation